


The ’Burbs: Crossover and Non-Crossover Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [21]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Harriet the Spy (1996), The ’Burbs (1989)
Genre: Cats, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ethical Vampires, F/M, Fanart, Halloween, Moonlight, Movie: Batman (1989), Movie: Batman Forever (1995), Movie: Batman Returns (1992), Romani & Travelers, Romani Character, Song: Can't Fight the Moonlight (LeAnn Rimes), Song: It’s Halloween-Lo-Ween (Disney), Spies & Secret Agents, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Fanart featuring crossovers between the 1989 filmThe ’Burbsand other films, as well as non-crossover fanart..
Series: The Two Coreys [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4617
Comments: 16
Kudos: 1





	1. A Teenage Batman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Universal Pictures own the 1989 film The ’Burbs. I own the fanfics (and fanart) that I cook up from time to time.

AU. What happens when the Joker and Batman (from the 1989 film **Batman** ) meet ethical vampire Ricky Butler (from **The ’Burbs** )?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Ricky, a spellbook and two black cats..

AU. Inspired by the song **Can’t Fight the Moonlight** by LeAnn Rimes. Ricky is a practicing warlock who keeps two black cats for pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. The Warlock

AU. Ricky finds a spellbook and begins reading it. One night, Mark Rumsfield, Art Weingartner and Ray Peterson find him with his eyes closed and sitting with a circle of candles surrounding him while floating cross-legged in mid-air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Ricky Butler and Catwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Butler and Catwoman (also known as Selina Kyle)..

AU. Catwoman helps Ricky Butler to become kind of like a male counterpart of herself (only different). She also decides to call him Night Cat (partly because no one else has chosen that name, and partly because it sounds unique to her).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. The Riddler vs Ricky Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethical vampire Ricky Butler vs the Riddler (Edward Nygma)..

AU. The Riddler (Edward Nygma) gets more than he bargained for when ethical vampire Ricky Butler steps into the picture and tells him, Harvey “Two-Face” Dent and Two-Face’s equally shocked henchgirls Sugar and Spice, “Not dead, Riddler — **undead**.”

The Riddler, Two-Face, Sugar and Spice get the picture when Ricky bares his fangs in a hiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. It’s Halloween-Lo-Ween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet M. Welsch meets Ricky Butler

AU. Harriet M. Welsch (from the 1996 film **Harriet the Spy** ) meets with Ricky Butler on Halloween..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. Ricky the Gypsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky as a male gypsy..

AU. Ricky is a male gypsy. He uses the crystal ball and the deck of tarot cards, and even throws some palm reading into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
